Project Highschool
Project High-School During the Middle of September to Late in September LucasSport had finally started designing his own high school. Project High school was the first part of building the high school and it involved mainly building the exterior and doing some of the interior. Day 1 During, Day 1 KnowItAllQueen became the first one to help me without KnowItAllQueen I would've not been able to do the layout of the High school. With my intelligence in math, I was able to successfully place down blocks using the x y z coordinates KnowItAllQueen had sent me. During, Day 1 of the Project only me and KnowItAllQueen were there as we had no other staff. As KnowItAllQueen was working as a spy and intelligence agent for helping me build the layout of the plot she was at she was using the XYZ coordinates in the F3 mode to help me locate, position and place the appropriate blocks at each coordinate. I was able to finish the layout in 4 to 8 hours and I was able to finish up to the second or third floor of the original design which is pretty fast considering I actually didn't plan this but KnowItAllQueen used math and XYZ coordinates to help me build. Surprisingly I was able to do this without making any mistakes. Day 2 During Day 2, It turned out I had more floors to add because the person plot she was at had just added more floors so as a result, we had to expand the time in the high school and add more floors which the school now has a total of 6 to 8 floors. During Day 2, we have gained some staff and we were assisted by Xx_Slynxed_xX, emmerlemons and probably a few others. Roughly at the middle of the afternoon to almost nightfall, I was able to complete 75% of the exterior which mainly is the walls, windows, and floors but the roof was not ready yet. Day 3 During Day 3, we are very close to finishing the exterior of the high school and at first, it was only me Building. Sometime later we were assisted by the help of Xx_Slynxed_xX and after finally finishing the exterior we were ready to add the rooms of our High school. We had an original design which consisted of building very small rooms but while we were fine with doing the original room plan we were assisted by MATELON88 and SavageSoap and I then was tired but I was very very close to completing the rooms on the first floor. Day 4 During Day 4, I woke up early in the morning to finish the rooms on the first floor. It took me 5 minutes to complete the last room. After doing that I moved on to doing the second-floor rooms which consisted of a cafeteria and 3 random rooms. These rooms were very small and I may or may not have had help and unfortunately, I don't remember who assisted me 100% most likely due to contribution and being a long time ago. After I finally finished the rooms I decided to clear the rooms out and do a new rooms plan but with bigger and better-sized rooms. After spending almost an hour of clearing the rooms with the aid of MATELON88, Xx_Slynxed_xX, and SavageSoap all the rooms were empty. Before deciding to edit the windows I was really OCDed by the fact the design I used had uneven windows. I decided to move the entrance up with the help of Xx_Slynxed_xX after 15 minutes of discussions and planning and 10 to 15 more minutes of repositioning the entrance we were able to successfully move the entrance and even it out without messing up the whole school. Later in the day, I came up with some cool idea designs and normally I suck at making designs but I guess it was just a random thought in my head to come up with these window designs. After finishing the windows Chimmy had pointed out that the right side of the front was uneven and at first I thought it was a joke then I saw myself that it was uneven and luckily it was an pretty easy fix all we had to do was move it over 2 and then it was even. I was assisted on the floors and roofs by frostynoel, Xx_Slynxed_xX, Endermenzz4, SavageSoap, emmerlemons, armyhoop, Chimmy, and probably more. Project Information Project Information Info: We will be building mainly the high schools exterior and some of the interior and we also decided to clear out all the rooms. Started By: LucasSport Planned and Designed By: KnowItAllQueen Month Started: Mid/Late September Month Completed: Mid/Late September Helped and Completed By:: LucasSport, KnowItAllQueen , CheyMacatak, havahmama, Xx_Slynxed_xX, baraa17, Kaukays, Kymck11, SavageSoap, MATELON88, emmerlemons, frostynoel, Ephemeral__ formerly known as Chiimmy, Progress Completion: 100%